A mi manera
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñeta. Lily/Scorpius. El tío Ron ya le había advertido que los Malfoy no eran de fiar. Que eran sucios, que eran viles... pero Lily no encuentra nada de eso en Scorpius, ella piensa que es agradable. Al diablo con el tío Ron, haré las cosas a mi manera.


**A mi manera.**

Lily parpadeó deslumbrada cuando la luna fue descubierta por las nubes, logrando que su luz le diera de lleno en el rostro. Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban en una aparente calma que a ella se le antojaba un poco aburrida, ¿dónde estaba todo eso que James había prometido? ¿Los thestrals, las sirenas, los acromántulas? A su alrededor sólo se cernía la oscuridad y el viento apacible de una noche de verano.

Caminó con desgana arrastrando su baúl hasta llegar a donde Hagrid gritaba, tal como su padre le había contado, que los de primer año debían seguirlo para un recorrido por el lago de la institución. Buscó a su hermano, para cerciorarse de su próximo paso, pero éste ya había partido con sus amigos en un carruaje, dejándola completamente sola.

Con un bufido de indignación alcanzó al numeroso grupo de niños que serían sus compañeros durante los próximos siete años, tratando de pensar quiénes serían los mejores amigos para ella. Ahí estaba Hugo, su primo, con el cabello pelirrojo tapándole el rostro mientras contemplaba el castillo embelesado y había una chica con grandes trenzas negras, pero mirada bondadosa, además de otra tan rubia que le lastimaba la vista. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, su madre siempre le había dicho que se parecían en carácter, así que no le sería demasiado difícil conseguir a alguien con quien charlar. Decidió intentarlo...

—¡Hugo! —le llamó, agitando su pequeña mano al aire, pero éste no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Empezó a andar resultamente por la estación, ignorando el grito de Hagrid que le pedía volver y entonces tropezó, para su mala suerte.

—¿Qué tal? Una pelirroja en el suelo —exclamó un muchacho no muy alto, flanqueado de otros dos, que se limitaron a mirarla. Éste le tendió la mano y ella la rechazó con el ademán propio de un Weasley, mientras se limpiaba la túnica del polvo—. Y además, altanera —sentenció riendo, no había hostilidad en su voz, así que ella decidió que no podía ignorarlo.

—Lo siento, pero puedo pararme yo sola —y dicho lo cual, se levantó, agitando la pelirroja cabellera al aire. Luego, cuando estuvo de pie, estudió con atención al muchacho frente a ella, que parecía de la edad de su hermano, aunque era todo lo contrario a él: tenía los ojos grises y el cabello rubio platinado, además de las facciones de alguien que provenía de una familia de mucho dinero, por alguna extraña razón, decidió darle su nombre—. Soy Lily Potter.

—Scorpius Malfoy —replicó el niño, parpadeando confundido, dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio. Lily le dirigió una atenta mirada, antes de llevarse las manos a la boca. Los botes que la llevarían a Hogwarts ya habían zarpado—. Eres de primero, ¿no? Si quieres podemos llevarte en nuestro carruaje, nadie se enteraría —le guiñó un ojo, llevándose un dedo a los labios. Ella asintió sonriendo, aunque dentro de su mente el pánico estaba haciendo estragos: había oído hablar muy mal a su tío Ron de los Malfoy, incluso le había prohibido terminantemente a Rose que se les acercara y ahora ella estaba en un carruaje con alguien a quien por principios, debía considerar su enemigo.

Permaneció callada debatiéndose entre qué debía hacer, mientras Alexander y Christopher, los amigos de Scorpius, subían sus pertenencias al carruaje. No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco cuando éste le tomó la mano para ayudarla a subir, porque aún no se formaba una opinión muy clara de él, pero ya estaba cediendo a sus 'encantos'. Mirándolo de reojo, Lily decidió que era un chico agradable, muy diferente de lo que pintaba su tío que sería. Se reía, bromeaba... Aunque tenía un aura de seriedad. En sus ojos había un brillo de alguien a quien no le ha faltado nada, pero que a la vez no ha sido consentido, alguien maduro. Su pecho empezó a palpitar frenéticamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Entonces, ¿Lily Potter? ¿La hija del famoso Harry Potter? —ella se limitó a dar una cabezada. ¿Cuándo la dejarían en paz con el tema de su padre?— ¿Te gusta el quidditch, Lily?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Mi madre estaba en Holyhead Harpies! ¡Mi sueño es llegar allí también! —una sonora carcajada le paró los labios en seco, avergonzada y con las orejas coloradas, volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, el castillo se acercaba cada vez más, pronto podría librarse de esa extraña sensación.

—Espero verte en un partido de casas en tu próximo año, Lilu —le respondió, mezclando sus dos nombres como solía hacer Harry a sugerencia de Teddy. Otra vez la fama de su padre hacía que todos supieran todo de ella, aunque no le molestó que él la llamara así.

—Ya lo veremos, Malfoy —aventuró a decir, mucho más relajada, aunque el rubor no se iba. El joven no hizo ningún comentario, aunque tenía los labios curiosamente apretados, como si hiciera un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

Aparcaron. Las escaleras de Hogwarts se llenaron de alumnos comentando la cena y las últimas noticias del verano. A la pelirroja le sentó mal saber que su viaje había terminado, porque encontraba muy amena la plática que únicamente Scorpius le había hecho.

Antes de separarse y oyendo el grito de Hugo que la llamaba, furioso al notar su compañía, Lily exclamó:

—¿En qué casa estás?

En respuesta, Malfoy hizo un siseo, imitando a una serpiente, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Lily lo siguió con la vista, oprimiendo su corazón, que amenazaba con saltarle del pecho, deseando fervientemente entrar a Slytherin, ya se haría ella su propia opinión de Scorpius. En definitiva, no iba a dejar que los demás decidieran, aún si eso signifcaba ser desheredada por el tío Ron.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Mi primer Scorpius/Lily, aunque es más un one-side. Lo hice respondiendo a un desafío en el foro de CemZoo. Realmente creo que está raro, la personal del pequeño Malfoy es algo que nunca he podido desentramar, aunque como Rowling dijo que era más feliz, como que lo hice un poco más burlón en el buen sentido (?), ok, no sé ni qué estoy diciendo x'D. Espero me dejen sus comentarios sobre qué debería mejorar, o cartas bomba o no sé x'D.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
